


Valentine's Day

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 3 Drabbles, M/M, References to childhood trauma, Valentine's Day, making out in a limo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: 3 Valentine's Day themed drabbles, featuring a couple of mercenaries.





	Valentine's Day

It wasn’t even that creative, their Valentine’s Day date.  They both put on suits, rented a limo, went out for obscenely expensive steaks that melted like butter on their tongues, and made out like teenagers on the way home while the driver pretended not to notice.

“We should live like this every day,” breathed Spy between kisses.  “Like Kings.”

“My liege,” Sniper growled, pulling Spy’s hips closer and locking an arm around his ribs.  

 

* * *

 

 

He stares down at the box in his hands, 24 perfectly arranged chocolates sitting crisp and perfect in the tissue paper.  Hand-made, dark and rich with the finest ingredients.  The smell wafts up and he cautiously inhales.

He is instantly transported through time.  He is 12.  Barely more than a skeleton.  There are sirens and the smell of ashes all around him.  A man in uniform with blue eyes and blond hair opens a pouch on his jacket and produces a chocolate, holding it out for him.  With a trembling hand, he takes it but doesn’t have the heart to eat it, because then it will be gone.  It smells like heaven.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sniper says sheepishly.  Spy looks back up from the box and Sniper clearly has no idea what he’s done.  “They’re from France.  Can’t pronounce the name of the place, but they’re the genuine article–”

Spy hugs him, but really hugs him.  Pulls him close with his entire body, clings to his shoulders and feels emotion welling up behind his eyes.  Sniper holds him as well, surprised but able to recognize that this… this was important, what was happening here.  

Spy never thanks him out loud, but he doesn’t have to.

 

* * *

 

 

Sniper is shocked to see him in Australia: he’s torn between screaming at him and jumping for joy, really.  But there he is with a single suitcase on wheels and sunglasses perched on his perfect nose.  

“I arranged a plane after we hung up,” Spy explains casually.  “I figured there was no time like the present to get reacquainted.  And the fact that it’s Valentine’s Day, well… poetry in that, is there not?”

Sniper really can’t find the right words to respond.

“Also,” Spy continues unprompted.  “I could tell something was wrong.”  He holds out a single rose.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sniper.”


End file.
